The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine provided with an image capturing device that is capable of capturing an image of a sewing target object held by an embroidery frame, and to a computer program product.
In related art, a sewing machine is known which uses an embroidery frame that holds a sewing target object and which performs embroidery sewing in a sewable area that is set inside the embroidery frame in accordance with a type of the embroidery frame. When an embroidery pattern that is larger than the sewable area is sewn, a sewing machine is known in which, for example, the embroidery pattern that is larger than the sewable area is divided into a plurality of patterns that are smaller than the sewable area, and sewing data corresponding to the plurality of patterns is stored. The sewing machine sequentially sews the plurality of divided patterns in accordance with the sewing data, and thereby sews the embroidery pattern that is larger than the sewable area. Every time one of the plurality of divided patterns is sewn, a user moves and adjusts a work cloth with respect to the embroidery frame so that the pattern to be sewn next is included in the sewable area. The above-described sewing machine automatically performs positioning between the plurality of divided patterns based on markers arranged on a surface of the work cloth.